regretful power
by Yuki Hellscythe
Summary: ichigo's having a problem with his hollow that is turning deadly...can he stop it from consuming him before he destroys the rest of his heart?  rated M for language and violence!
1. nausea

Regretful power chapter1:

nausea A pure evil laugh arose as ichigo woke up suddenly, he wiped the sweat that dripped from his brow, it was still dark out and he was in his bed, rukia stared down at him with worried eyes "what's wrong ichigo?" he stared back at her with his brown, chocolate eyes "it's nothing, I just felt like I was falling out of bed", he gave her what was meant to be a reassuring look but ended up with a quivering lip. How was he supposed to tell her that he heard his inner hollow, as it laughed at his distress, "it won't be long now 'king" the hollow teased as ichigo tried to ignore him but the hollow only laughed harder as rukia leaned in to check his temperature as she noticed the sweat. After she was convinced that he wasn't ill she glanced at him to find that he held his head in his hands, she was clearly concerned but didn't think much of it, ichigo waved at her to say that he was going back to sleep and that he was fine, so she left and closed the closet door without a word, ichigo didn't fall asleep after that. In the morning, he stretched and lazily climbed out of bed rubbing his sleep deprived eyes when isshin came barging into the room "Gooood morning son!" he shouted while elbowing ichigo in the face, isshin thought it was weird when his son hadn't bothered to dodge or deflect his attack, ichigo slowly got up kneeling on all fours, staring at the floor, that worried isshin but then he jumped up and punched his father straight under his chin "what the hell is with you old man!" he shouted as he threw isshin out of the room, "and stay out!" he cried as he slammed the door shut, with a sigh he walked back to his bed to get dressed for school. He wondered if he really should contact the visards to help him with his hollow but then dismissed the idea, what a load of crap, he can fix his problems himself! he scowled at the thought of being defenseless. Rukia opened the closet door to find ichigo still undressing, she blushed as she closed the door silently hoping ichigo hadn't heard her open the door. After breakfast he began walking to school, it had been ages since an arrancar have appeared in the human world and it was starting to worry him, but the usual hollow it two still appeared, so he wasn't too concerned, anyway, rukia wanted him to catch up on school, being how he was almost never there ever since he became a substitute shinigami but no matter how much he protested he ended up giving in. As he walked along he met up with orihime and Chad who were talking next to a vending machine and waved at him he waved back, he caught up to them "so ichigo, are you excited about coming back to school?" asked orihime with a smile that looked too big for her face ( if that was even possible ) he chuckled at his own joke and Chad just looked surprised, he had never heard him smile or chuckle for that matter and wondered what might have caused it, "yeah, it's been a while though". As they arrived at the school gate when ichigo felt a kind of uneasiness in his head, like he was being shaken by an invisible person trying to violently persuade him to wake up, he began to sway and felt suddenly nauseous, both Chad and orihime looked at him as he just waved his hand and smiled a bit "I'm fine, really, I just didn't get much sleep that's all" they both stared at him but walked on ahead, then he heard HIM "what's up 'king' not feeling well?" the hollow teased as it laughed maniacally "shut up!" he growled as he put on hand against the gate to steady himself and the other to his head to try and block out the sound of his hollow. Ichigo could see Chad and orihime meet up with uryu up ahead, then the hollow suddenly went quiet as he approached them "hey guys" he said with an almost slurred pace they all looked at him this time, feeling that they knew something was up he continued to walk towards the classrooms, avoiding their eyes as his friends walked slowly behind him trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He went to the mens wash room and splashed some water onto his face using the basin, then he heard his hollow again "hey 'king' why don't you let me out for a bit, i'm sure it'll make you feel a whole lot better" the hollow joked and saw in his mind that the hollow was smirking insanely again, but there was something different, if you looked behind the wicked smile you saw nothing but a lust for freedom and bloodshed, ichigo got a chill just thinking about it. He approached the classroom and noticed that his group of friends had gone completely silent as he walked towards them "what's wrong guys?" he asked in a so called 'genuine' kind of way, they all knew too well that there was something up and they wanted to get to the bottom of it, ichigo sighed and walked towards his desk.

As class began ichigo felt the same nausea sweep over him like a breeze as his vision began to blur, he tried to refocus on the board but his vision was getting worse, then he heard it "you know king, I don't even care anymore, so I'm just gonna have some fun here and now!" the hollow laughed "and it'll be fun to see the terror stricken faces of your friends!" his hollow began to laugh maniacally now as he began to panic "not now, not like this!" he shouted in his head but it only made the hollow laugh harder, in a desperate attempt to escape without looking too suspicious he shot his hand up to catch his teachers attention "yes ichigo?" she said lazily but with a hint of annoyance, the whole class stared at him as he began to shake, it was too late, his eyes glazed over and became lifeless, his body slumped as his consciousness faded away. His head shot up as he began to scream, which caught some of the students by surprise as he clenched his hair, orihime, Chad and uryu came running over to him as his eyes started to seep black from the corners, everyone saw what was happening because he wasn't in his shinigami form and didn't know what to make of it. A student screamed as ichigo's eyes changed from brown to yellow and a white mask appears on the left side of his face, everyone was screaming now as hichigo rose from his desk with an insane look across his face the teacher however was already out of the room screaming for help, hichigo turned to face the class who had retreated into a corner of the room in a desperate attempt to escape the lunatic that was before them, he began to walk slowly towards the group as his zampakt materialized on his hand as it scrapped across the floor as he walked, creating a dragging noise worse than fingernails on a chalkboard, suddenly he felt an electric shock go through his system as a bright orange shield appeared in front of the cowering students he turned around to see orihime with another shield up infront of Chad and uryu who had both armed themselves though still in shock of what has occurred before them "what do we have here?" he smirked as he lifted the massive cleaver over his shoulder, "kurosaki-kun?" orihime whispered as the words flew straight past him "sorry babe, there's none of the so called 'king' in here" as he gestured to his head "in that case, we won't feel guilty when we pound some sense back in you!" uryu shouted as he fired an arrow at the hollow, he smoothly dodged it and ran towards uryu who was too late to fire another arrow and was grabbed on the face and thrown across the room, Chad fired his right arm at ichigo's hollow mask as ichigo was turning around and smashed it to pieces, the hollow screamed and slumped to the ground unconscious, it was over...but for how long? They got lucky this time...

Ichigo woke up panting to find himself in his bed, "was it all a dream?" he whispered between breaths then rubbed his face but a shock of pain stopped him, he got up to investigate and found a hideous black mark on his left eye "how dare that over sized dickhead attack me!" he heard his hollow screech and realized it was no dream. Rukia opened her closet door to find ichigo inspecting the black eye he had just received and turned out of her gigai, ichigo turned to see rukia holding her zampakt wearily as she moved towards him, he glanced at her with a confusing look but then was pulled onto his bed, "why is she using kid on me?" he thought as she approached him "ichigo, I know what your thinking but don't panic" she whispered as though she feared his family might hear him "what the hell is going on rukia!" he shouted as he tried to break free, "your under restraint after the incident at your school" she calmly answered. He stared into her eyes and stopped thrashing as he suddenly remembered what happened the screams, the fear, he remembered bits and pieces he shuttered and looked out his window "I didn't mean to" he whispered as he diverted his gaze from the window to her eyes again "but why am I here, and what happened to my class?" he began to panic, he might have seriously injured one of his classmates "don't worry ichigo, everything is fine" she sheathed her sword and moved next to him "we can help you, all you need to do is tell me what is going on with you" she whispered, ichigo realized there was no use in keeping the truth from her any longer "i guess I should tell you from the beginning huh?" he took a deep breath and told her everything.

Did u like it, did you hate it?Plz review! No review will go to waste!  
>(^o^) peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H <p>


	2. screaming hollow

Regretful power Chapter2:screaming hollow

Rukia's expression didn't change while he was explaining how he got an inner hollow but her expression suddenly changed to a disappointed look as he told Her that he noticed the hollow was beginning to be a problem but didn't seek help from anyone "ichigo, you should have told us sooner, we could have-" "could have WHAT rukia?" ichigo rose his voice till he became aware of his eyes beginning to sting, his emotions flaring "what could you have done?" he asked in a angry, sorrowful look that pained rukia,"I...I don't know" she finally answered. Ichigo's heart sank at the words, usually rukia always found a solution to everything, and his will was weaker than ever. he slumped back onto the bed and sighed "sorry...it's just hard, but you wouldn't understand", he looked out the window to see two birds fly past, it was true, rukia couldn't even comprehend the pain and suffering of one who was doomed to protect everyone from harms way, but also protect them from himself.

Chad and uryu came in followed by orihime who seemed to be hiding behind the Quincy "ichigo, your finally awake I see" uryu said proudly, ichigo was confused, what was there to be proud of when you were thrown across a room and into a wall?Chad only grunted in a 'yeah' kind of way and orihime just stood there behind uryu and Chad "what happened to me guys?" ichigo asked clearly concerned, they all looked at each other and rukia stood over ichigo "you attacked your classmates and your friends" she said without any emotion and he could only lower his head as he heard his hollow "yeah king, I had the time of my life, seeing all of those terrified faces and screams even though it was short, it was WORTH IT!" his hollow laughed as ichigo could only shout a deafening "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" it startled the group at the sudden out burst and caused orihime to retreat even further out of the room, he could see the fear in her eyes, he was disgusted with himself.  
>He asked rukia about school and she told him that she had erased everyones memories on the day it had next few weeks ichigo's condition worsened he started to flail in his sleep which caused rukia to restrain him on his bed, "this can't go on much longer, I must contact the soul society" rukia grabbed her phone and walked up to ichigo's sleeping body, "it's for your own good, I swear I'll help you " she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before opening the senkai gate, ichigo turned and smiled in his sleep. After a few more days of survalance Ichigo was finally able to go back to school after the soul society developed an experimental drug that supressed his hollow even though he refused the help several times because it was that freak scientist mayuri that insisted helping, but was forced into submission by rukia and her word assault. Today was the first day he would be back at school and for the first time he didn't hear his hollow screeching at him, it was a good day. He was hesitant at first to enter the class room but rukia assured him safety so he went inside cautiously, his home room teacher wasn't there yet but all of the students carried on with talking to their friends and though only a couple of students looked at him like there was something bothering them that they forgot something but then turned around not caring the least, however uryu, Chad and orihime looked at him and forced a smile on their faces (except Chad, but he could understand why, the guy just never really smiles).<p>

He sat down and stared out the window until the homeroom teacher walked in and frowned at ichigo while she placed her things on her desk, that one look was the one thing that un-nerved ichigo. At about half way through the lesson ichigo felt that the medication was beginning to wear off so he casually put his hand up so he could excuse himself so he could apply another dosage outside of class but when the teacher noticed him she looked like she was about to throw up, she suddenly went pale as something in her brain clicked and she remembered a fragment of her memory that had been erased, she screamed at the top of her lungs and held her hands to her ears to try and shut out the sound of a maniacal laugh filling her head and her legs collapsed beneath her as she slumped to the floor, none of the students moved until a girl not much older than orihime, went to assist the teacher, ichigo took no chances this time and quickly ran out of the room as the other students were too occupied by their teacher having a mental break-down. Ichigo took out a siringe and shoved it on his side, as he felt the nausea fade away instantly and slowed his breath "what the hell happened back there, I thought rukia's memory swap thingy was supposed to work?" he wondered as he started to walk towards the classroom but when he walked into the door the whole room went silent, something was wrong and he could feel it, he walked over to the teacher who was being hugged by a young girl who was trying to comfort her but when they locked eyes she started to scream again, this time clawing at her ears like there was something in her head that tortured her, all the students panicked as they stared at ichigo horrified, at the teacher who now had blood on her nails from the clawing, one of the students decided to call an ambulance 'aw fuck' ichigo grumbled.

When the ambulance arrived they questioned her about why she was clawing her own ears till they were bloodied, the students could only stare at ichigo now, they all knew that ichigo was somehow the problem. A bulky guy pinned ichigo to a wall as he ranted about how he somehow caused the teacher so much pain that she tried to claw her own ears off and how he should get the death sentence for whatever he did, ichigo couldn't even hear him, he was too busy trying to put together what actually happened, when rukia suddenly broke the boys grip on ichigo and pulled him towards uryu and Chad who grabbed him firmly when ichigo suddenly heard whispering, just whispering coming from all directions, he coudn't hear what it all meant but then the whispering got louder and louder till he could hear the words clearly "god, your so weak, you cause people pain because your weak, they hate you..hate you...hate-" until he blacked out and entered a deep abyss. Rukia noticed ichigo slump in uryu's and chad's arms and began to panic, then ichigo heard it again "we hate you ichigo, why coudn't you protect us, your so weak, go die!" he heard the voices over and over until he could tell who they belonged to, they belonged to his sisters, rukia and orihime they stared down at him screeching and bellowing about how his life was nothing and how he was pathetic. Suddenly on the outer world an ominous spiritual pressure began to seep out of ichigo's unconscious body and then she heard him mumble "I'll show you, I'll kill you all!" he shouted as his face became rigid with hatred and disgust then his head shot up to look at rukia's fearful face, ichigo's eyes were black and yellow and filled with bloodlust. He struggled to break free from the two men's grip but instead flailed wildly and screamed in a hollow way, he kicked frantically and even tried to bite at uryu and Chad, but it was no use the hollow was stuck and it didn't like it one bit. Rukia, having noticed that ichigo wan't going anywhere, they all exchanged looks and ran for the stairs to go to the school roof where rukia steped out of her gigai and turned to the still flailing ichigo who continued to scream and rant "I'll kill you!" he screamed, rukia felt a pain in her heart "what could have his hollow done to him to make him like this?" she mumbled as uryu and Chad were deeply concerned by her comment.

(Flashback)  
>Ichigo, who had passed out tried to dismiss the voices from his head but it only made them louder and more vicous, he even started to beg for silence but it never came, the women stared at his pain in amusement but then they stopped and smiled like they had done nothing wrong, he was confused and terrified when suddenly his mother appeared before him and whispered into his ear "I love you so much ichigo, I'm so proud of you" her voice was warm and loving, but then right before his eyes, rukia, orihime and his sisters lunged at her, pinned her down and tore at her in vicious assaults, ripping out fingernails and hair as she screamed out in pain, ichigo tried to help but he couldn't move, he coudn't even turn away or shut his eyes, he was forced to watch his friends and even his sisters tear apart his mother bit by bit until they brought their fingers to her mouth and ripped out her teeth one by one and raked her skin off, it felt like an eternity until she finally died, but by then he was only filled with hatred and disgust for the people who have savagely butchered his mother, he wanted their filthy blood. (End flashback)<p>

"I want to fucking kill you rukia kuchiki!" ichigo screamed as he tried desperately to claw her face into shreds but was still Held back by uryu and Chad."uryu, Chad why are you not helping me kill this fucking bitch!" ichigo pleaded, the two men were shocked at his cries but he continued "why won't you help me kill this bitch, your on my side right?" he screamed at them, unable to process what she was hearing rukia took a step back when she finally noticed his facial fearures...he had no mask! Only those black and yellow eyes "but why?" rukia thought "I wanna claw you eyes out and stick them down your throat!" he screamed in anger as uryu and Chad could not hold on much longer, for a human, ichigo was freakishly strong, noticing the strain in their eyes rukia began to panic again "just what in the is happening here!" she screamed in her head when she realized that ichigo had thrown uryu and Chad across the roof "fine, be with that fucking psycho bitch!" he screamed as he turned his attention to rukia "this wasn't his hollow, this was ichigo...But it can't be!" she thought in shock as ichigo grabbed her by the neck "rukia!" his grip tightened as his eyes glowed to a cold hollow gold, he gritted his teeth in rage in the very presence of her "why?" he shouted as he punched her across the face "we were closer than family!" he punched her under the chin which caused her to cough uncontrollably "why then?", he was practically spitting on her now, his eyes glowed with something more than hatred, he truly despised her and wanted to butcher her corpse. Rukia kicked her legs wildly but ichigo caught her left foot and twisted it until it was around the opposite side, he threw her to the ground and stomped on her broken ankle as she screamed in pain "no, this isn't ichigo, it can't be!" she looked in horror as ichigo had pulled of a long steel bar off of one of the railings on the rooftop and drove it through her hand, she coudn't reach her zampakt , ichigo looked at her trying to grab her sword "what, are you gonna slash my father too!" he screamed in her ear as he snatched her sword away from her and drove it through her other hand, she was pinned and nobody could help her from ichigo.

Ooh...I made this one a little dark huh? But I think the drama and terror was a good touch...but enough about me,  
>tell me what you guys think! Plz review! peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H <p>


	3. ones own demise

Regretful power Chapter3: ones own demise

Rukia was pinned to the ground with a steel pole and her own sword through her hands, the only chance she had was if Chad or uryu could get away from here and contact the soul society. Ichigo, who was still overflowing with an insane amount of ominous spiritual pressure yanked the steel pole out of her hand mercilessly and impaled it into her broken foot, she screamed in pain "ich..." she couldn't even speak now, she was about to pass out when ichigo stomped on her throat, then it all went black. "don't you dare pass out on me, you fucking bitch!" ichigo shrieked as he pulled her sword from her hand and tossed it to the other side of the roof and started to kick rukia's face and gut "I fucking hate you!" he continued to scream when uryu came to and saw rukia's zampakt near his foot, he began to make his way to the sword when ichigo turned around and saw him, bur instead of brutally beating him, ichigo actually signaled uryu to come closer with the sword, without thinking uryu began to walk forward to rukia who had gaping holes in her hands and a swollen face which was oozing blood "uryu" ichigo said in an almost calm voice "hand me her sword so we can stop this fucking phycho bitch!" he gestured uryu to toss him the sword "I..I can't do that kurosaki"  
>"hmm...?" ichigo's voice was still calm but with a small amount of annoyance in it "what are you saying uryu...?" ichigo seemed to stiffen up as his expression changed from calm to anger "I hope that you haven't forgotten which side your on?" ichigo said in almost a sad tone if it wasn't muffled by his hollow rasp. Uryu didn't believe what he was hearing "what the hell are you talking about kurosaki?" "what? You're with them too?... Fuck" ichigo breathed as he looked like he would tear his limbs off for just saying that."Too bad, I guess I'm in this alone" uryu didn't even know what ichigo was talking about anymore as he threw the blade behind him Chad had already come to and seized the opening ichigo had and went in for a fatal blow,"wait sado!" uryu shouted, but it was too late ichigo grabbed chad's fist with his bear hands and turned his head to face chad's "you too huh?, pft, fine I'll kill you all" ichigo's eyes focused and threw Chad over the edge of the building with deadly force, "no!, Sado!" uryu cried out as he stretched his hand over the edge hoping he could grab onto something but Chad was already gone.<br>Sry for da short chap but Oh god...the suspense! What will happen next?I honestly don't know buuut...I bet it'll be interesting!  
>Lolz plz review and tell me what ya think (^_^) as always peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H <p>


	4. the giant and the sheild

Regretful power Chapter4: the giant and the shield

Ichigo turned from the sobbing Quincy to the despicable shinigami "I still fucking hate you for turning my friends on me" he scowled but rukia was still unconscious, he kicked her to the edge of the building "I've had enough of your sick twisted games, and I'll kill that ginger haired bitch too" he spat as he kicked her off of the building. Uryu having left the side of the building tried to calm himself and think "ok, the best shot I have of surviving, is if I can get someone from the soul society", he took a deep breath and lept onto the opposite buildings ichigo was facing, hoping ichigo wouldn't look back,"now to get in contact with the soul society" he muttered. Back at the school roof, ichigo was left all alone, he coudn't be bothered by uryu right now, he wanted revenge, and the next person is...orihime. Ichigo slowly moved down the steps to where his class was and the students turned suddenly to find ichigo staring at orihime with stale eyes, she began to panic and everyone else just stared as ichigo materialized zangetsu onto his hand he was serious now, dragging his blade across the ground triggered memories in the students as they all began screaming from the sudden jolt of memories flooding their minds but ichigo didn't care, his eyes were fixed onto orihime's teary ones "you cry even though you butchered my mother, you even cheered on the blood shed with glee, then why, why do you cry now?, is it out of fear?" his voice was cold as he continued to slowly move closer and his sword just dragged along behind him "wh...what are you talkingabout?""oh shut up!, I fucking hate it when you act all innocent!" ichigo exploded in anger, he was sick of slowly moving towards her so he ran right at her blade infront as he went for the killing blow straight away, when suddenly he was forced into a wall several rooms down, slightly dazed he frowned "the only thing powerful enough and that can do that much damage is.." his thoughts were cut off as another explosion of power hit him...it was Chad, he had somehow survived, but how?

(Flashback) Ichigo blocked his attack so easily and was sucking away his spiritual pressure by just touching him, Chad felt weak and realized that he had been thrown off of a building, it took a second to realize he wouldn't survive the fall so he quickly shot massive amounts of the spiritual pressure he had left underneath him to slow himself down before he made contact. He had survived the fall but noticed rukia in mid fall so he caught her and slowly placed her onto the ground and waited for the right moment to strike. (End flashback)

Chad entered through the window and stared at the kids who were wriggling in pain on the floor screaming, he tore his eyes away from the scene as ichigo started to crumble out of the wall "tensa zangetsu" he said calmly, now holding the dangerous black blade, but before Chad could process what was happening around him, ichigo was already behind him and had his sword against his large neck "that was a lucky shot, but now your gonna die for real...sorry" ichigo quickly swiped the blade across chad's neck as blood spurted everywhere. Orihime was still looking horrified and now she had thrown up at the sight of all the blood that had now covered her shield and most of the floor and the students who were still screaming, orihime lifted her drained face as it met with ichigo's, it was scrunched up with hatred, but not truly to her in particular as he dared forwards "goodbye...orihime" were his last words as she noticed a pain in her gut, she realized she had been stabbed with his thin black blade, ichigo took his blade out of her gut and started to walk away, orihime sqiunted as her vision blurred, "hmm, I wonder why everything seem slower" orihime thought as ichigo didn't even look back, "I wonder, if I'll die here?" she smiled slightly as tears began to slowly trail down her face as she felt like she was going to fall, ichigo finally turned around and she realized that he now had his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face, he had tears run down his eyes "why is that ichigo?, you stabbed me with killer intent, yet you are crying for me... Why is that-" he mind went blank as she finally hit the floor but it didn't hurt, it was like she was free, and then it all went black.

OMG plz don't hate me for killin them off ()  
>plz review and tell me ya thoughts From your ice writer Yuki.H (^_^;;<br>Yuki: plz don't hurt me *hides behind innocent bystander*  
>Bystander: wha?... Fine whatevs, as long as I get a part in this story Yuki: no way forget that! *shoves bystander into a endless pit if puppies* yees! Death by puppy suffocation! <p>


	5. eternal struggle

Regretful power Chapter5: eternal struggle

Ichigo had ridden the world of most of his enemies but there were still his sisters left, he could have never thought them to become part of this, he switched out of bankai when suddenly he heard what sounded like laughing it was evil, pure evil, he tried to listen to it, but it went away as soon as it had stopped. He was confused but didn't care so he jumped off of the school building and into the sunset, Karin and yuzu had the day off school today so it made things easier, but would he be able to actually KILL his baby sisters, all of a sudden he felt something in his mind saying that what he was doing was wrong, like HE was actually the bad guy, he left his thoughts behind when he reached the door of the house, he knocked onto the door and yuzu opened it and screamed "that's right! I caught you now and there's no escape!" he grunted grimly as she tried to run away, but he grabbed her wrist until it left purple finger marks "KARIN!" she pleaded out but Karin was upstairs listening to her I pod and didn't hear.

ichigo threw her across the room and onto the ground which made the wall shake, he was soft around his sisters so he should make it quick he thought to himself. Then another scream came from upstairs as Karin stared at her brother, his eyes were black and yellow and there was blood all over him and she hoped that it wasn't someone else's blood, as she stared ichigo and the massive cleaver on his shoulder "so you came down?" he scoffed as he used shunpo to reach up behind her and threw her next to yuzu she cried out in pain as she tried desperately to escape while trying to carry yuzu under her arms, but it was no good, ichigo appeared infront of them and scowled at the pathetic sight of his sisters covered in their own blood "it'll be over soon, I promise" he mumbled as he went for the killer blow.

He stopped suddenly and realized he couldn't move "what is this?" he almost screamed at the two girls who were now huddling together, shaking and crying, "why can't I move?" he screeched again but to no-one in particular, then he felt nauseous and began to sway until he dropped his sword and was kneeling on one knee "what is this?" he continued to screech until he was stopped short and lost consciousness. The two girls who huddled, slowly shifted from their spot to try and escape but ichigo already started to pick himself up, they looked terrified and couldn't move their legs "MOVE DAMNIT!" Karin screamed in her head until ichigo lifted his face but his eyes were not the dagger, heartless yellow they once were, they were chocolate brown again, he slowly stood up as his sword dematerialized behind him, he looked around confused "what am I doing here?" he thought. Karin grabbed yuzu's hand to help her up but their eyes were still fixed on ichigo's "wha...what are you doing here guys?" he said in an honest worried look, he looked around and saw yuzu had purple finger lines on her left wrist "di..did I do that?" he chocked out as he stared at yuzu with horrified eyes "you, don't remember?" Karin glared horrified as she wiped the tears from her eyes "what do you mean?" he said but suddenly he cried out in pain to see a bright blue arrow had pierced him in the shoulder "get away from your sisters kurosaki!" uryu yelled as he prepared to fire another arrow "wait, you don't understand.." he tried to reason, uryu realized that ichigo was back to normal, his expression lightened, "ichigo..." uryu trailed off, "we need to speak in private, and it would be better for you than me if we do so" his voice sounded cold, as ichigo without another word followed him upstairs, he flinched as he painfully pulled out the arrow from his shoulder.

They reached his room and they both sat on the bed, "what is it uryu?" ichigo asked, clearly concerned now for what the Quincy has to say "ichigo...you lost control at school again, but..." his voice turned into a painful croak "uryu, what happened?" ichigo said in a stern voice "you went bezerk this time and attacked rukia...you kept screaming at her like she did something so fowl, so disturbing that you wanted to..to.. To murder without remorse" his voice became a whisper now "you asked Chad and I why we weren't helping.." at that remark ichigo looked horrified but uryu continued "after you were through with rukia, Chad tried to brake your hollow mask but I realized that...""what?" ichigo was disturbed now"you had no mask on as you threw Chad off of the school roof, but that's all I know, I ran away the one chance I had, and only looked back to see you approach inoue", uryu looked as disturbed as ichigo now "I'm sorry kurosaki, but I think you killed sado and inoue" the words hollowed through ichigo's head, he was taking short fast breaths and started shaking his head while holding his hair on his hands "no, that's not true!" ichigo looked into uryu's eyes and the Quincy was shocked to see ichigo began crying, he had never seen ichigo cry before "please tell me it isn't true" he whimpered, uryu just took a deep breath and looked down at his knees, "you'll be executed in the soul society six days from now" uryu said without meeting ichigo's eyes. Ichigo could only look at his hands... He didn't even hear uryu.

Well...don't be hatin coz I didn't kill his sisters...though I list say it would have been a nice touch *thinks ominously* just jokes anyway sry for the late update i try to do it in record time but i had camp! yay for me...but i'm back now soo they shoudn't be too long now, Peace From your ice writer, Yuki.H ( *^w )/ *waves*


	6. seeping guilt

**Regretful power Chapter6: seeping guilt**

Ichigo sat on the bed on his bed with his hands in his hair "I...what happened?" his eyes locked with uryu's "as i said before, you lost control, but not like last time..." he put his hand to his chin in deep thought "it was almost like you..were a hollow, but weren't at the same time.." ichigo was confused at his statement, "I thought the medication was supposed to help?" ichigo whispered"it was, but it seemed to have a strange effect of you having hallucinations and no mask, we didn't know how to stop you" when ichigo was about to ask more, he heard his sisters creep upstairs and peep into his room, yuzu, who was standing behind Karin for what looked like protection looked at him with something he had never seen before from her: fear for her own brother... He turned away with hurt eyes "ichigo, do you need to be alone?" uryu asked as he put his hand on ichigo's back "yeah.." ichigo muffled as uryu walked out, leading the two girls with him.

"hey king, that was a great show, and to think it only took one hallucination for you to snap!" he heard his hollow laugh "you...you did this?" he shouted out loud, uryu ran upstairs to see what ichigo was yelling about, when he was upstairs he saw ichigo had gotten out of bed and huddled in the corner, his eyes looked straight through uryu like he was made of glass. "my..my hollow-" ichigo couldn't finish as he was shaking violently and shuddered as a white thick substance exploded out of his chest, he screamed in pain as the substance crawled over his chest and revieled a gapping hole, ichigo slowly swayed as he rose his eyes were still brown but were wide open as were his mouth like he wanted to scream but no words came out, ichigo arched his back in pain as his fingers crawled to his face and grabbed his hair, a gurgled growl escaped from the boy's mouth as uryu called out for somebody to help him, but the only one that could really help him was rukia, but she was still unconscious downstairs "damit" uryu cursed under his breath "where the hell is the soul society?" he thought in panic.

Then suddenly uryu heard a thump as he turned around to see ichigo had dropped onto all fours as he began trying to gag something up, uryu finally noticing the white liquid ooze from the boy's mouth could only stare in horror, ichigo's facial features were beginning to turn vicious as his eyes were finally starting to seep black, and his mask was forming from the substance coming out of his mouth, his mask however looked diffrent, it didn't have three red tribal lines on the left side, no, the new features were thick black lines going down from the back of the mask to the front. two large pointed horns started to form on the mask too, uryu paniced and drew his bow, the mask was almost complete, in a desperate attempt to stop him uryu fired an arrow at the mask causing part of it to shatter it reveals that the only bit left was the right eye section on ichigo's face "damnit, why now!" he shouted as ichigo rose in a slow fashion, like he never stood before and used the bedside to help him up, "kurosaki?" uryu asked as he drew and arrow ready to fire again "u..ur..yu" he monster stuttered, this suprised uryu as he now felt that ichigo still had some control...but for how long? Uryu stared in confusion as ichigo walked towards him, "u..ryu, wha..what's happening to m..me?" ichigo's voice was now a growl as he was now too close for comfort, uryu fired a warning shot infront of ichigo's feet "kurosaki, please stay back" his voice wavered as the monster continued to approach him.

Ichigo grabbed uryu's shoulder and wondered what this strange feeling was, he coudn't feel his fingers as they gripped tighter on uryu's shoulder drawing blood, uryu yelped and jumped back in pain to see ichigo was growling and shivering as his skin began to peel away to a white, paler shade. uryu ran downstairs to find that rukia was looking at him with worried eyes "uryu, what's going on?" she whispered as uryu pressed his finger to his lips "kurosaki is losing control, we need to get his sisters out of here and get help" he whispered as they looked around for the two girls "grr..where are they?" he hissed in a low voice, he then heard ichigo's door creak open as a white figure emerged and swayed "damit, he's out" uryu hissed again, rukia just stared at the pale figure looking down at them from the stairs "ru...kia" the monster growled as it used sonido to appear behind the two people "stay away from her kurosaki" uryu warned to the monster as it turned around to meet the gaze of rukia who was still staring in horror "ru...kia" the monster held out it's hand in a gesture of desperation, she could only stare at the hand that pleaded for help, when it suddenly contracted in twitchy motions, rukia looked at the monster's face which was now bend low, mouth open wide in agony as it's fingers began to lengthen and grow claws and it's feet stretched into curled talons, red tuffs of hair grew out of the wrists of the monster that was still ichigo and his neck seeped out darker red hairs like waves. The two people stared in horror at the figure writhled in pain of the transformation, suddenly they both heard a loud crash from the front door, byakua and renji were standing in the doorway horrified at the blood covered monster "wha..what the hell?" renji shouted as the monster looked up, the mask had fully formed now and no sign of ichigo remained, "kurosaki, you disappoint me" byakua stared emotionless as he drew his sword, ready for battle.

**Ooh...and here come the reinforcements! *joins the fight***

**Yuki: looks out world here comes a lady with a FULL pen of ink **

**Renji: oh sweet Jesus *facepalms***

**byakuya: would you like me to restrain her?**

**Renji: nah...just let her poke a couple of people **

**Yuki: *pokes pen at random people* ha-ha! Onguard!( ^-^)/(T_T")**  
><strong>peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H<strong>


	7. execution countdown

Regretful power Chapter7: execution countdown

Ichigo was staring at the two figures in the doorway, "byu..kuya, ren..ji?" the hollow growled as he moved closer to inspect them further, "wait, don't attack!, kurosaki is still in control!" uryu shouted as byakuya lunged at the hollow, hearing the words he broke off his assault to the side and stared wearily, "what proof do you have Quincy?" byakuya's voice was emotionless and firm, uryu looked at the hollow and put his hand on it's shoulder, causing it to shiver, "look out uryu!" renji shouted as he saw ichigo hunch his back as he strained for control "go, go away..go away go away go away!" the hollow shouted as it held it's clawed hands to the sides of it's hollow mask and hit the side of the wall at a failing attempt to break the mask, uryu kept away from the monster but saw ichigo under the mask still fight for control "do you have the medication?" uryu shouted to renji, renji tossed a syringe to uryu who caught it on the handle and lept at kurosaki, "please let this work" he thought, jabbing the needle into the monster's neck. The hollow stopped moving and slumped to the ground, his skin turned tan again which caused uryu a sigh of relief but the mask stayed on, byakuya and renji noticed this and prepared their weapons for any sign of retaliation but the boy remained still, they stared as ichigo lifted one of his hands up, causing both shinigami to raise their weapons wearily but instead, the boys hand reached up and lifted the mask off of his face without difficulty and threw it to the ground causing it to shatter before he lost consciousness.

Rukia was talking to her brother when ichigo's eyes slowly opened, "wha..?" he whispered, which earned him a look from the two who had stopped talking, ichigo looked around, he wasn't at his house, he didn't even think he was in the living world right now, "ichigo, your in the soul society, you need to remain calm", he noticed her forehead was bandaged and so were her hands, he focused his eyes more on his surroundings and noticed he was in a cell room "what.. What is this rukia?" ichigo turned his head to see that rukia and her brother were on the outer side of the cell "ichigo.." her voice was one of fear and sorrow "for your own safety and others you will be kept here until your execution day arrives" her voice was cold and her face was scrunched up in a painfully regretful look as he could see tears well up in her eyes "don't cry rukia, please, don't cry" he whispered as he began to lose conciousness again.

Day 1:  
>As he regained consciousness from time to time he saw people with clipboards taking notes as he looked at them lids half open and mouthing words that would never reach them. They looked like they were from the soul society research and development faculty. After he regained some of his strength and moved around his cell looking at the people who would pass by without a word but with menacing looks, he sat against the wall and carved at the floor slightly with his fingers, to which had become claws, he wasn't suprised anymore, he just wanted it to end already, he had lost the will to look at the people who pass by now, it was all the same. Research people would take notes then leave, some people would give him his meals and leave without a sound, he missed human contact but what he missed the most was rukia,The very thought of the one real connection that tied his life together gave him hope, he wanted to talk to her, so he decided to ask the people for a request, he managed to grasp the attention of a lady who was passing through to give him his daily meals "um, excuse me, mam.." he began to say as she looked up suprised "is it ok if I could talk to rukia kuchki, something important has come to mind and would be important for her to hear" he said without emotion, hoping to sound professional, the lady just glared at him but nodded her head finally "I'll see what I can do.." her voice was small and quiet but he didn't care, this was his one chance to finally talk to rukia, and didn't waste time with coming up with a plan, he was just too excited.<p>

Day 2:  
>Ichigo looked around restlessly as the sun slowly rose, light seeped into the cell and created a warm light that enveloped ichigo's face, the light brightened his mood, but he suddenly went pale, he couldn't feel the warmth in his face, confused and worried he felt his face and felt a hard mask, he began to panic, what if someone saw him? They wouldn't allow anyone to see him then! He desperately tried to pry the horned mask away from his face but a jolt of pain hit him, he tried again but it was stuck on stronger than before, "the mask won't fucking come off!" he panicked on his head when he heard footstep come towards him, he had to think quick, it was still very dark in his cell so he hid in the darkest corner and hoped no-one noticed the mask on his face, a small girl with pink hair was skipping towards his cell, it was yachiru, "hi ichi~!" she smiled happily as she put her hands on the cold cell bars "why are ya in here~?" she giggled as he approached her, her giggle then turned from a smile to a stern look "ichi, what's that on ya face?" her expression was curious now, he stared at her with confusion, but figured it would be hidden by the mask on his face "your.. Your not scared?" he said in a hollow rasp, she stared at him with a smile again "nope~!" she leaned into the cell and held her hand out, ichigo moved to the front of the cell and sat down in front of her, though she kind of annoyed him, her company was what he needed "yachiru.." his eyes were completely focused on the small girl who was sitting down on the other side of the cellif your here, is kempachi here too?" his voice was soft( well as soft as a hollow's voice can be)"no, Ken-chan is busy trainin~" she giggled pointing out the window to the fields that lie byond, "but ichi, you aren't tellin me what's on ya face, it looks kinda scary~" she pointed with her tiny finger at the mask, she was so close, she could almost touch him, ichigo hesitated for a while but told her why he was imprisoned and why he had a hollow mask, "oh ichi, you dummy, why don't you just take the mask off!~" she said with a smile but ichigo pointed out how he can't pull it off because it's part of his face, yachiru was confused now but continued to listen to the boys story, "by the way yachiru, what are you doing here anyway" ichigo said curious"oh, I almost fogot!" she jumped up with a finger in the air, ichigo jumped back in suprise but composed himself "you wanted to see rukia, right?" she asked bending over to meet the sitting boys gaze, ichigo's face lit up with the words "yeah?" he said trying to hold back the excitement "well old man Yamato said that ya have to be all betta before ya see her!" she said nodding her head as if agreeing to herself, ichigo's heart sank, he knew what that meant, he would only get to see her on the execution day, he slowly got up and moved to the back of his cell, yachiru looked surprised but realized he needed to be alone so she skipped away humming happily.<p>

Ichigo's in a cage! (every fangirl's dream) plz review and I wish ya all da best! Renji: will you stop pokeing the poor civilians now?  
>Yuki: NEVER! Mua hahahahahaha! w(^W^)w From your ice writer Yuki.H <p>


	8. execution day

**Regretful power Chapter8: execution day**

_Day 3:_  
>Ichigo sat against the wall of his cell, not bothering to sleep in his bed, he been looking more like a hollow everyday now, his hair has grown to the length of his waist and he still can't pull off his hollow mask, though at least he can't hear his inner hollow laughing at him. The day was like any other, people walked past his cell to take notes and left, but the lady who he had asked to see rukia was avoiding his eyes. The only thing to keep himself occupied was to draw things on the cell walls with his claws, it amused him for a couple of hours but at the same time it disturbed him to know he had claws in the first place, he missed yachiru's visits.<p>

_Day 4:_  
>Ichigo stared out of his cell's small window he realized that it was night out, since not much light enters the cell it's hard to tell what part of the day it is, he walked to his bed and shut his eyes and wished the execution day would come sooner. He woke suddenly, feeling a little more peckish than usual, he calmly looked outside "still dark out?" he thought to himself as he climbed off of his bed, now he was really hungry, he looked around for anybody who was patrolling, he spotted a young male and called out to him, the boy jumped and turned around to see the tanned hollow like human stretch his hand out to him "hey, shinigami, I'm a little hungry, could you get something for me?" ichigo asked, but the boy just turned away with a scowl on his face, ichigo was filled with a sudden frustration "how dare that shinigami scum ignore me!" he shouted in his head, suddenly suprised by his own words he backed away from the bars "I'm losing it" he shook his head and walked back to bed.<p>

_Day 5:_  
>Ichigo realised he had slept the day away and woke to see it was night again,"the days are like huego mundo's", he knew it wasn't long before the execution day but was already beginning to lose his grip on reality due to to the depression of all of the people scowling at him and shortening his meals, he was starving and he was beginning to crave something else, he didn't know what, but It made his mouth water at the thought of was tired of being in his cell, he constantly asked people why he couldn't do or be somewhere different, they all gave the same answers as they scoffed away "filthy hollow, you don't deserve us talking to you" each time he heard them say that he felt like he wanted to destroy them all, he looked down at his hands and focused, he was sick of these disgusting shinigami and wanted them gone so he'll kill them all! He stopped thinking abruptly "what the hell am i thinking!" he screamed in his head, "god, what the hell is happening to me?" he screamed out loud but it only came out as a growling muffle of words, if he could cry now he would have wept the night away.<p>

_Execution day:_  
>Ichigo woke up suddenly to a sound of a lock opening, he knew it was today, but he didn't care, he rose quietly and didn't struggle when they put on handcuffs that sealed off his spiritual pressure, he found himself smiling which caused his mask's mouth toSlightly open, he was ready to accept death, suddenly a strange feeling of 'de ja vu' stuck him when he remembered the day of rukia's execution, he managed a grunt at the irony of it all as they walked to the grounds. Ichigo knew he no longer looked human, only his tanned skin and his orange hair remained "hey, shinigami" ichigo growled "does it hurt, the execution and all?" the shinigami boy who had clearly heard him found it amusing how a hollow would ask such a ridiculous question but thought it to be funny to make it worse.<p>

The boy leaned in to ichigo's mask, "more than you can imagine" the boy whispered as they walked closer to the tall poles that stuck out of the ground, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, "no, I don't care!" he yelled in his head to smother the fear that welled up in his throat "I murdered Chad and orihime!, I don't deserve to live" he shouted the words in his head over and over to strengthen his resolve as the other shinigami looked nervously at him, he realized that he had burst out laughing with fear, they had reached their destination and unlocked him from the hand cuffs and onto a new, stronger pair "ichigo kurosaki" a loud voice bellowed down at him he saw the old man staring at him "you have been charged with murder of the highest degree and of hollowfication" the voice continued with the sentencing speech but ichigo could only look around desperately trying to find someone, he..he couldn't remember who it was!, his frustration rose as he tried to remember who it was until it clicked, "rukia!" ichigo shouted, interrupting the head captains speech "where's rukia?" he shouted again "miss kuchki coudn't be with us.." he explained "no, no no no, she was supposed to be here!" he exploded in anger as the head captain just stared down at him "ichigo kurosaki, you have been found guilty of all charges and will be sentenced to death" he continued as if ichigo had said nothing, ichigo felt something pull him up to the centre of the two poles, "this is it, I die like this right?" he smirked behind his mask, his mood suddenly changing "what a ludicrous question" thought the captain as he struck down his staff "let the execution begin!".

**Poor ichi I'm so mean...*giggles evilly* the story is waay longer than expected so thnx for bearing with me on this one! So peace from your ice writer Yuki.H (*^w^*)**

**i would also like to give a special thnx to YueShirosaki and JessieKage, they have bee two of my first readers (besides my anons) so thnx to them two for inspiring me to continue...they may only be two people but that's all it takes...so yeah! thnx you guys and tell me what you think of this chapter**

**Ichigo: there's not even a toilet in here!**

**Yuki: shut up and eat your mush!**

**Renji: (0_0")**

**Yuki: what?**

**Renji: no-nothin (god she's scary sometimes)**

**Byakuya: I believe it's time for the execution?**

**Ichigo: *shovels mush into face***

**Yuki: that's more like it (^w^)**


	9. Chapter 9

Regretful power Chapter9: last request

Ichigo stared down at the captains who were watching him, their eyes filled with many emotions, but he couldn't care less, he wanted to see rukia, just this one last time, even if it was the time of his death. Ichigo turned to face his demise, a bright flaming pheonix was forming on the other side of the hill, it grew rapidly in a circular motion "to be honest, if it wern't for the fact that this thing was going to kill me I would think of it as beautiful and graceful" he thought as he stared at the flaming spiritual ball, until it erupted squawking as the flames around it evaporated with the airs contact, it was as large as komomura's bankai (and that was saying something!) ichigo didn't remember the weapon being so big when it went to execute rukia, "they must be doing this just in case I survive" he thought as he bent his head low, ready to accept his fate.

Then suddenly felt the reitsu of rukia "she's here?" he thought looking around but she was nowhere to be seen, the screeching pheonix flew towards him rapidly closing the distance with unbearable heat "oh well, I wonder if there's a life after this one?" he wondered as the phoenix's beak struck ichigo through the stomach and blew a hole straight through him, blood spurted from his gaping wound and his mouth as he began to evaporate into the air, his mask started to flake off of his face as his form peeled away like leafs in the wind "che, I would say I'll see you around, but you and I both know that's never gonna happen" he said staring at the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Ichigo managed to raise his head with great difficulty opening only one eye and turned his head facing the cliff face, "but can you pass this message on to rukia.." he took a deep breath, shuttering at the pain in his stomach, "I know damn well that you could just as easily ignore my request but I'll say it anyway" he took another strained breath as his legs were no longer visible, 'tell rukia that I'm sorry...no, more than sorry, I was going to hurt someone eventually and I was selfish enough to ignore the warnings until I hurt the one closest to me, and I get it if she doesn't wasn't to forgive me, hell I wouldn't forgive me! but I want her to know that my last words are about her" he was losing consciousness, gosh how many times has he done that? he chuckled as his head slumped "rukia...I-" his words were cut off as his face dematerialized into the wind.<p>

Rukia who was hiding behind the cliff-face of the canyon clenched her shinigami robe as her eyes began to water uncontrollably, she felt her legs buckle underneath her and fell to the ground, he knew she was there, yet he accepted death as more of a welcoming, "ichigo...ICHIGO!" she screamed into the air as she sobbed, her robes were already soaked from her tears, even on his execution day she coudn't even face him, he gave his life protecting her and she feared him, and she hated herself, for now what she thought she would never lose had dissapeared into the wind, never to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I am tired! You guys are awesome oh!<strong>  
><strong>And also Plz comment and if I get enough reviews I might do an alternate ending! (^o^) peace out from your ice writer, Yuki.H **

**Renji: you-you killed him...I mean REALLY killed him!**

**Yuki: so what?**

**Renji: he's a main character...they can't die!**

**Byakuya: is there a problem?**

**Renji: u-uh no kuchiki taicho!**

**Yuki: *giggle* thanks...**

**Byakuya: no problem **

**Yuki&byakuya: mega teamwork hi-five! (*^w^)^('_'=)**

**Renji: oh god, it's the end of the world!**


	10. chapter10: Alternate Ending

_Alternate ending for R.P_

**Well, I think you guys deserve this... With all the positive things you've been saying and all, so here ya go...the alternate ending for 'regretful power' that I promised! (replaces last chap!)**

Ichigo looked down from the posts, the captains were staring at him...Toshiro, Kempachi, Ukitake and even Byakuya himself was staring at him with little emotion, but you could still see the slight was, for once in his life...truly scared for what was to come next, knowing that he would miss his life so much, he would never get to see his sisters grow up, he'll never see his friends again...from all that has happened in his life, this would have to be the most unexpected death he could have imagined.

Suddenly, a force pounded down from the sky, burrowing heavier and heavier, like a steamroller slowly pressing down onto your shoulders, ichigo couldn't breath, he tried to suck in some kind of breath, but was soon battered out of him by another intense wave of force, he looked around frantically to see that no other soul reaper was being affected by this agonizingly strong pull, he felt this somewhere before, but where "damn it, wh-what is this?!" he gasped out. Yamamoto noticed the boys breathing was becoming heavier, and more labored "start the execution now!" he demanded whilst slamming his wooden cane into the ground, "sir, what's wrong?" demanded soi-fon, she looked up at the orange haired boy who was shaking and breathing heavily "what's happening to him sir?" she turned to the captain who locked eye to eye and frowned, "trouble".

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo pov <span>

"What's happening to me?"  
><em>thump thump<em> "why can't I move?"  
><em>thump thump<em> "someone, anyone..."  
><em>thump thump<em> "I-want to live...I- NEED to live" "I WANT RUKIA!" THUMP THUMP

Normal pov

Yamamoto was concerned about the boy, his raitsu was fluctuating from the lowest of soul reapers to even himself at his best, if he were to escape, havoc would spread through soul society "we must fire the phoenix now!" he yelled as a quake was spread through the ground, the captains looked up to see ichigo slumped in-between the poles, his hair was falling out and his mask was cracking, "what is this?" the head captain stammered, suddenly a black red substance shot out of the boys chest, causing ichigo to cough and take I a much needed breath, the captains soon recovered from their confusion and turned their attention to the mass of raitsu that was forming a human-like shape, "what the hell?!" shouted a slightly disgusted hitsugaiya.  
>The mass of raitsu soon exploded into streaks of black, revealing a pale, white form.<p>

To be continued...

**Lol turns out this will be a two chapter story ending!**  
><strong>Tell me what you think...as always all reviews count...even those scorching flames!<strong>  
><strong>So peace from your ice writer, Yuki.H<strong>

**Renji: but I though that ichigo was killed in the last chap- **

**Yuki: *muffles mouth with hands* well, somebody didn't get the memo...I'm making this into another ending **

**Renji: but how? Ichigo's already dead...**

**Yuki: (^w^) ****easy...we use orihime! All we need to do is cut her hair, put her into ichigo's robes...****and ta-dah!**

**Renji: *deadly amount of sarcasm*(-o-") yeah, it's totally foolproof...except for her massive bo- **

**Yuki: *punches him into the next chapter* (o)/ BOOK collection yeah! (^o^"**


End file.
